godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/Spin-off chapter 4... geez, I need to go to the bathroom
... ---- I’m again in the base, after going to take care of a Kongou solo. And I’ve got Baluar in front of me. He says: -Hello Daniel. We’ve decided you’re experienced enough to cease being a recruit and begin to be a true God Eater. – What the hell? -What? You can’t be serious. I’ve only done four missions. – I reply. I had the first mission with him, the mission with Nia (where I won a bruise or two thanks to her), the mission with Lili, and my recent solo mission. -Yeah, but in case you didn’t notice, we God Eaters always are short on personnel. As a matter of fact, as soon as a God Eater can defeat mid-sized Aragami on his own, he’s ready to be a Private. -I’m already a Private? Man, I feel important. Now you’ve got an important acquaintance, eh? -Not quite. You’re the only private in the Far East Branch. Everyone else is at least a Corporal or a Sergeant. -Damn it. I knew it was too good to be true. So anyway, what else have I got to do? -You’ve been appointed to take care of two new recruits that have recently come into the branch. -You mean, I’ve gotta teach ‘em? – I can’t believe this. 4 missions and already a Leader? What did they drink? -Sorta. Everyone has high hopes for you, and they want you to be a Leader as soon as possible. -Fuck. Ok, show me the way. Let’s see if we can make soldiers outta them. While he leads me to them, he hands me some papers about them. They’re Rodolfo Gómez, a huge guy (almost 2 meters tall) from Spain, and Julia, a girl hailing from an undisclosed country in Europe. -The paper of Julia doesn’t show that she’s Italian. – Baluar says. – Also, on another note, you might want to watch out for Rodolfo. He’s not the “mejor tipo” of the world, if you can understand me. -More or less. But could you be more specific? – I’m not very good with Spanish. I’m gonna have to translate his phrase later. -He’s a thief and a smuggler. In fact, he’d still be in jail, if he hadn’t betrayed his former co-workers. That tells you how much of a good guy he is. Hmmm. It’s hard to rely on a guy that you know will sell away his friends just to save his skin. But anyway… -Hmm, looks like we’ve arrived. – Baluar says outta nowhere. – Julia, Rodolfo, this soldier here is Daniel. Daniel, he’s Rodolfo… -Buenas tardes, amigo. – I shake his hand. He looks more like a bear than like a man (dark skin tone, a lot of hair, dark green eyes) (OUT OF STORY NOTE: Don’t mistake this with stupid prejudice. He’s Spanish just out of coincidence, and he could have been from any other country.), and he’s the largest person I’ve ever met after Baluar and Nia. He’s definitely 20 years old, at least. - No hablo muy bien el inglés. -No te hagas el tonto, Rodolfo. – Baluar retorts in a flawless Spanish. – I know you’re perfectly capable of speaking in English. And she’s Julia. -Hi. – She says. She’s a young girl, maybe 14 years old, and her eyes stand out in her otherwise normal face (brown hair, normal skin tone, straight black hair, a decent phys…. Wait a second. Was Lili right? Am I so pervert? Anyway, I look at her notably longer than I do to Rodolfo). They (her eyes) are large and greenish-blue colored. -Hello there. – I answer. – Nice eyes. – She instantly blushes and covers it with her hair. -Anyway, this day has been a busy one. You’ll take one more mission, and then you’ll return to base, understood? – Baluar questioned. -Yeah… wait a second, you mean I have to take care of both of them, RIGHT NOW? – I explode. -Yes, genius. I’ve got a lot of things to do, you know. Don’t worry, though: all you have to do is kill a Quadriga. -What the…? – He leaves into the elevator, but I follow him and leave both rookies alone. – Are you crazy? I’m barely able to keep up with a Kongou, and you intend me to go fight a Quadriga? -Soldier! – He shouts. – If I consider you ready to do something, then you are! Understood? – I don’t answer. That only makes him shout it even louder, until I give up. -Alright, understood, Colonel. – My answer comes off with a sarcastic vibe, but whatever… -Besides, don’t think I didn’t realize how you stared at Julia. -Wha… what? You’re imagining things. – I suddenly go defensive. -You think me an idiot, Daniel? I’m a man as well, and she’s hot for her age. I can understand if you’re attracted to her. – He acts as if he was my dad. -For her age? Are you really that old? – I try to divert his attention from me. -I’m 21, genius. She’s a girl for me. But for you, on the other hand… – I think I wasn’t successful… -Do you really think I’m going to get attracted to a woman so easily? -According to Lili, yes - Fuck. -. Besides, there’s nothing wrong with it. I’ve been in a couple for 5 years. In fact, I’m already considering to propos… – He cut himself short. – You didn’t hear anything, ok? – He left the elevator. -Just what the hell…? – I say. Then I decide to return to where my subordinates are. They’re still there, waiting for me. -So, you’re finished arguing with the Colonel, amigo? – Rodolfo asks. -Yeah. We’ve gotta go on a mission now. The target’s a Quadriga, an armored walking tank that shoots missiles. We’re gonna go good with Crush weapons. What blade parts do you use? -A Buster Blade. – Rodolfo answered. With that physique, what else could he use? -I use a weapon that's not very popular yet… People have gotten to call it a “Variant Scythe”. – Hmmm. Sounds like a cutting weapon. -Very well. I personally use a Boost Hammer. Leaves lovely enemy blood stains all over the place. Are we good to go, soldiers? -Yes! – They both answer, Rodolfo screaming it, Julia whispering it but at the same time making it look like she’s screaming as well. -Then let’s depart! – No idea why, but I imagine an explosion and a “Go go POWER RANGERS!” chant. Just WHAT? Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic